memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Military Assault Command Operations
Military Assault Command Operations (commonly abbreviated as MACO) were a United Earth military organization in service on Earth during the 2150s, prior to the founding of the Federation. The MACOs (pronounced "MAY-ko") were not associated with the Earth Starfleet. The military official that oversaw the MACOs was General Casey. ( ) MACO posts included Atlanta, Georgia and the Janus loop. Training posts include West Point in New York. ( ) A detachment of troops commanded by Major J. Hayes was assigned to the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) for its mission into the Delphic Expanse in 2153. Admiral Maxwell Forrest was surprised that Captain Jonathan Archer had requested military officers aboard his ship. They saw their first action six weeks into the mission, in September, Hayes and a six-man team rescued Archer, Commander Charles Tucker, and Kessick from the clutches of a trellium mining planet. ( ) MACOs have similar weapons, training, and tactics to the special forces of a number of member nations of United Earth, and their rank insignia is similar to that of the U.S. Marine Corps. Combat timeline 2153 September * Rescuing Captain Archer and Commander Tucker from a Trellium mining planet ( ) * Trying to fend off an Osaarian boarding party ( ) * Battling on the Loque'eque homeworld ( ) * Trying to fend off a Xindi-Reptilian boarding party ( ) * Providing escort for Enterprise officers on the Seleya ( ) 2153 October * Providing escort for Enterprise officers on the Xindi-Arboreal colony ( ) * Providing backup on a Human colony in the Expanse ( ) 2153 November * Taking back Enterprise from Triannon hijackers ( ) 2153 December * Guarding the prisoner Degra ( ) * Providing combat training for Enterprise officers ( ) * Containing a Sphere Builder test subject ( ) 2154 January * Assisting Captain Archer in a possible mutiny situation ( ) 2154 February * Raiding an Illyrian vessel ( ) * Providing escort for Enterprise officers inside a Delphic Expanse sphere ( ) * Recovering Ensign Hoshi Sato from a Reptilian vessel ( ) * Assisting in destroying the Xindi superweapon ( ) * Repelling a Sphere Builder boarding party ( ) * Accompanying Archer to a meeting with Vosk on 1944 Earth ( ) 2154 May * Escort and guard for the prisoner Arik Soong ( ) * Attempt to fend off an Augment boarding party ( ) * Attempting to take back Cold Station 12 from the Augments ( ) 2154 November * Escort and guard of Tellarite delegation ( ) * Boarding the Romulan drone-ship ( ) * Attempting to fend off a Klingon Augment boarding party ( ) 2154 December * Escort of Lt. Malcolm Reed ( ) 2161 (October) * Ambush of kidnappers on Rigel X ( ), just prior to the formal treaty signing that created the United Federation of Planets MACO casualties There were at least three Enterprise MACO casualties during the search for the Xindi superweapon: * Corporal F. Hawkins (KIA 2154) — vaporized inside a sphere ( ) * M. Forbes (KIA 2154) — by a Reptilian aboard the Xindi weapon ( ) * Major J. Hayes (KIA 2154) — fatally wounded while extracting Ensign Sato. Hayes nominated Corporal McKenzie as his successor. ( ) A number of MACOs were assigned to the Embassy on Vulcan, and killed in the attack on it. At least three Mirror universe MACOs were killed in 2155: * Two MACOs killed when a bomb was set off by a Gorn slave-master on board the USS Defiant. * Corporal B. Scott (ISS Enterprise (NX-01), KIA 2155) Related topics * MACO personnel * MACO ranks Background Equipment and Uniform They normally wear mottled grey camouflage and, when in combat, wear a black utility belt carrying a variety of equipment. The MACO's typically carry 3 spare power cells, a hand scanner, shock baton, a pair of grenades, and a holster for the MACO version of the EM-33 pistol. Occasionally they wear a gray hard-shell backpack to carry extra equipment. Along with phased plasma / particle weapons, they are also extensively trained in unarmed self defense; and in the use of a collapsible shock-baton in close-quarters combat. Their weapon seems very similar to an MP5 submachine gun in function and size, including the three round burst mode. The stun grenades are also very similar to "flashbang" grenades. The rifle in sniper mode also bears a strong resemblance to the Federation sniper rifle from the Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force video games, which preceded Enterprise. Their Enterprise mission patch has a shark on it (almost certainly a reference to the mako species of shark.) In the mirror universe, a skull appears on the patch. Both Malcolm Reed and Travis Mayweather are MACOs in the mirror universe. Their motto is "Ever Invincible." MACOs after 2161 There have been no references to any separate Earth military after the final MACO appearance in 2161. There has only been one explicit mention of a human holding an army rank after this point in history, and officer in question—Colonel West—was shown to be a member of Starfleet in 2293 wearing a vice admiral's rank (which would make him a lieutenant general in the army). It seems possible that Earth's entire military structure was absorbed into the UFP Starfleet. However, it is equally as possible that MACOs continued as a separate organization from the Starfleet navy, and that Col. West held a dual commission in both organizations. The process of dissolving, absorbing, or continuing separate service organizations as a sovereign world joins the Federation is unclear, however it is known that at least one other Earth organization, UESPA, had continued as a separate agency, albeit one that was seemingly part of, or at least working closely with, the UFP Starfleet. The last known UESPA reference, on the NCC-1701-B dedication plaque (also in 2293), means it is at least possible a pre-Federation agency could survive well over a century later. It is also possible that West had the rank of Vice Admiral and the billet (military job) of Colonel. (In the British army, a general in charge of a regiment can be called the Colonel of the Regiment) As for the continued existence of the MACOs as part of the UFP Starfleet, the British Cavalry is part of the British Army, but it still uses its older traditional names for the ranks. Many fans speculate that the MACOs, after the formation of the Federation, became a 'Starfleet Marine Corps'. :''"Ground forces" were mentioned several times in latter season episodes of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", another possible passing reference to MACOs. External links * de:MACO Category:Earth agencies Category:Military units